


White Christmas

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Family, Feelings, Gifts, Other - Freeform, Snow, friends - Freeform, holiday fic, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asks what Neal wants for Christmas during a quiet day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar, nor do I own the Dark is Rising by Susan Collins.
> 
> -I miss snow, despite it finally being warm from the winter of hellish cold, and so I wrote a fic in response to my feelings.
> 
> -Kudos and Comments are much love! Thank you for reading!

It was a quiet, peaceful fall day, as Neal was sitting at the office, reading. He’d finished all of his paperwork, and he was just waiting till it was time to go home. He’d borrowed a novel off of June, who had highly recommended it, even though it generally leaned towards young adults, Neal found himself liking it rather a lot. There was a strong element of Christmas spirit in the novel, as well as mysticism and a serious tone that was startling at times. Neal was about a quarter of the way through the book when Peter came up to him.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Peter asked, and Neal glanced up.

“I’ve finished all the paperwork you gave me, Peter. And it’s been kind of a slow day. There’s been no cases or anything. I even asked Diana and Clinton if they needed any help, but they said they were pretty much done with their stuff too.” Neal pointed out, closing his book after sticking a bookmark in it.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, sighing as he parked at the edge of Neal’s desk. “While I’m happy there’s not been a lot of crime, it gets kind of boring, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Neal agreed, wondering what Peter had come over here for. Hopefully to either give him something to do, or to say he could go home. He’d be happy with either one, really. “What is it, Peter?”

“Ah…El was wondering what you wanted for Christmas,” Peter said, hesitantly. Neal grinned then, and said cheerfully, 

“Christmas shopping already? Peter, I’m touched.” He said, grinning. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“I’m serious. El wants to get you something nice this year, and truthfully so do I. You’ve helped me and my team out a lot, and that’s not just with casework either.” Peter said, insistently. 

Neal sighed. He’d been afraid of this. There was only one gift he really wanted this year, and Peter couldn’t give it to him. Well, technically, he wanted two gifts, but again Peter couldn’t give either one of them to him.

“I’m afraid El’s out of luck…she won’t be able to give me my present this year. At least, not the one I truly want.” 

“Oh? And what is that?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Snow,” Neal said, wistfully. 

Peter coughed, obviously hiding a laugh, and Neal said indignantly. 

“I know that New York generally gets snow, but for the past couple of years, it’s been pretty stagnet. I don’t want just ugly muddy snow, I want real white fluffy snow.” Neal said, seriously. “I miss snow, and while I get that in the past snow has always been less than helpful when working cases…I miss it,” He said, honestly. 

Peter slowly nodded. 

“Yeah, I see what you mean,” He agreed, consideringly. “And you’re right, El and I definitely can’t give you snow.” He said, regretfully. 

Neal smiled. 

“Don’t worry about it, Peter.” Neal said, soothingly. “I’m sure you two will come up with something. At the very least, you can get me a nice ‘get out of jail’ free card,” Neal suggested, and Peter grinned. 

“Should I get those from the boardgame, or do you want me to draw one up for you personally?” Peter teased, and Neal laughed, and the two prepared to head home for the day. Neal paused as he grabbed his jacket, looking out the window, and seeing nothing but clear blue sky.

He hoped it would snow.

Because then he might be able to have that proper Christmas party that he’d been planning for the past few years.  
==

End


End file.
